Brynn Malfoy
''"You will not say aaaaanything Lovegood. You will forget this. You will not tell anyone what happend here, or else I will find you and I'll kill you. If you say to any of your mudblood friends about today I will hurt you. Do you understand me, Lovegood?" '' : —Brynn to Andren Lovegood in City Of Biography Early Years Brynn is the youngest child of Barnabas and Gwenaelle Malfoy and while her relationship with her father was always a rather distant one, she and her mother were always quite close. Hogwarts 1878 During her first year at Hogwarts, Brynn was a bit of an ugly duckling, mostly due to her height. In the past, she was used to pretty much receiving anything she might wish for, so she had a bit of a hard time adjusting to life at Hogwarts. Despite that, she still befriended most of the upper class, pureblooded girls of her year and house and by the end of her first year and beginning of second, she had decided to ditch her old, childish dresses and dress in a matter more suitable for a young lady. 1881 When it is found out that one of her peers, Lysandra Sutherland is not in fact a pureblood, Brynn quickly ends their friendship which results for a small rivarly to spring between them. A Hufflepuff in their year Andren Lovegood soon gets involved too, particularly after he claims Lysandra to be his cousin during an argument. 1882 In the summer, Brynn is betrothed to a Mr. Flavius Bulstrode. While she is glad to be betrothed to a wealthy first son, other than their one meeting in August, Brynn doesn't do much of an effort to get to know him. In October, after she and Andren have a small arguement at the Hospital Wing, she rather impulsively attempts to smother him http://z7.invisionfree.com/Uncanny_Incantations/index.php?showtopic=7357. Fortunately for the both of them, she backs down before she could do him any serious harm and threatens him not to tell anything to anyone. By that time, Andren could pretty much be considered her arch-nemesis. 1883 In June, Brynn's betrothal to Flavius Bulstrode is ended rather suddenly after he elopes with a maid http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=9419. Brynn feels insulted by his actions and she is rather glad when his wife are found dead http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=9457. By the end of the summer, her father has already arranged a new betrothal for her, this time to Valerian Macnair. 1884 After pretty much failing her OWLs, Brynn returns to Hogwarts with the few classes she received respectable enough grades to continue with. She decides to join Hogwarts' Art and Potions club with the hope that they might help her in her academic life. It is due to the Art Club that she meets one of her future brothers-in-law, Germander Macnair http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=12954 and the two soon form a friendship. In February, Brynn is the victor of her bracket at Hogwarts' Annual Potion Brewing Competition. Appearance Brynn was always regarded the least attractive of the two Malfoy sisters, which is probably one of the reasons her relationship with Clarissa was always so strained. The major flaw in her appearance is her height, followed by her rather angular facial structure. She has very long and very light blonde hair and big, icy blue eyes of which she is particularly fond of. Brynn dresses to impress and she has been wearing a corset since she was about twelve years old. Personality and Traits Brynn is ambitious, but also quite lazy. Smart and cunning, but not book-smart. Overal, quite Brynn is definitely no fool, she was never some genius either. Always more interested in material goods and a luxurius lifestyle, Brynn always expected that such things would just always come to her in life, so she never really put much effort to anything. She has a short temper and may go to extremes when she is crossed. Notable Relationships Andren Lovegood Brynn's archenemy. Though at first it was just a mutual dislike, shit really got real when Brynn tried to smother him. She hasn't done any serious attempts to his life and is not really planning to either, but she still enjoys to be as antagonistic as possible towards him. Isolde Malfoy Brynn always liked Terell's bride, preferring her even to her actual sister. Antigone Baudelaire Brynn's best friend, at least from those at Hogwarts. They've been friends since pretty much their first year and while Brynn was slightly jealous when Tig was named the female prefect instead of her, she quickly got over it. She is rather pleased that her marriage to Valerian Macnair and Tig's to Tiberius Lestrange will make them cousins by marriage. Lysandra Sutherland Lysandra used to be one of her closest friends, but Brynn swiftly ended that friendship when it was revealed that Lysandra was not in fact a pureblood. While Brynn never minded halfbloods ''too ''much, it was the fact that Lysandra lied to her that irked her most. Pets Andre A male eagle-owl gifted to her by her mother as a consolation gift after the rather harsh ending of her first betrothal. Named (rather begrudgingly) after Andren Lovegood. Notes & References Category:Characters